My Supposed Previous Life
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: HBP spoilers. One wrong spell cast by Dumbledore the night the Death Eaters come, changes everything in Harry's life, causing many deaths, many revalations and shocks. Slightly SLASH. Sevitus in a way. Completed.
1. Prologue: A Sudden Change

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

_As of March 21, I have a BetaReader and have updated everything, now edited. Please enjoy this hopefully clearer version. _

_Thanks to my BetaReader, SailorHecate.

* * *

AN: This is my FIRST Harry Potter fanfic, and surprisingly, it might be my first non-shounen-ai one as well. Oh well. I hope those eccentric fans out there don't kill me by flames!_

THIS is a warning: Even though I LOVE almost all HP fan fiction, I have decided to do something I haven't seen ANYONE else do! So, watch out. I'm a bit dangerous in this mood.

Also, I would like to add that I capitalize and don't capitalise things for a reason. I'll explain later.

And yes, for this one chapter, it's MEANT to be confusing!

* * *

**Prologue:****

* * *

**

I lay there for a second, wondering what was going to happen to me when they left. The were murmuring about something, I'm not sure what at the moment.. I know it has to do with me, that's the only thing that I'm sure of. I wish I knew what was happening to me, I really do.

"There won't be any more complications." The wizened, old Headmaster uttered, voice full of... many things. Sorrow, regret, and doubt come to mind . Hate as well. That emotion was well concealed, the old man not even aware of it himself.

"Albus, please give him a chance, I'm positive there's some sort of explanation for this. I mean, Har... err.. he has always had odd things happen to him. It could have been just a prank." Remus was panicking, not sure what to do. Lying in front of him used to be his best friend's son, Harry Potter. But he wasn't sure that it was his dear Harry anymore. At least it didn't look or smell like him...

* * *

I grimaced as I shoved a potion down the unconscious boy's throat, if He could even be called a boy anymore. I felt out of place, needing to be punished for what I was doing to Him. I repeatedly gave my apologies to the form before me, laden with guilt. 

I hope that He does not wake when I look so pathetic...

I wake to the sour taste of a potion being forced down my throat. How awful it tasted!

I opened my eyes a bit, and looked around, noticing I could see... I could SEE! Without those god awful glasses! I scanned the room again to see Snape huddling next to my bed, appearing very sullen and pathetic.

"What--" I was shocked by my own voice. It was deep and rich... and it reminded me of someone.. I couldn't place it. "What are you doing, Professor?" I wouldn't dare be so mean to him after he might have saved my life...

Just my horrid luck! He did wake! I jolted at the sound of his voice, raising my eyes to his, wondering if they were still that same colour that I always saw.. or was it His?

I was started that they were exactly like His, but the emotions swirling behind them were a strange sight to me. He looked concerned! But, this... person, was Him, and he resembled Him in every way! This could not be the same person that I used to sneer at, reminding me of his arrogant father, who I took points from at every possible turn! It was indeed my Master... He truly had returned.

"I'm sorry, I just administered a healing potion to you. Hopefully you should feel better soon," I hurried out of the in as quickly as possible, concerned for many things...

* * *

As Snape left, I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. I had never seen him act in such a way. 

_Never mind, I would find out later, I suppose... _I looked down at myself, feeling more at home and comforted now than I had for my whole life. My body wasn't as I had remembered it, as I looked for the cause of me being in the Medic Ward. _For now, let's find a mirror to see what happened that I needed a healing potion for, _I concluded.

I finally found one, but the reflection was, strangely enough, not my own. I revelled at the crimson eyes staring straight back into my own. My newly acquired black, silky hair was brushing against my lower back.

I realized with a start that there was only one man with crimson eyes that I knew of... that was...

I couldn't be...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yeah, I _know_ it sounds like a TomHarryFatherSon fic, but it's not.. _trust me_. 


	2. Chapter 1: Clarifications

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

Dear GOD I wish that you guys would review... or is it that you don't like the fact that I only have one small chapter up? Or do you just want to ignore me like that? How nice of you... I'm writing this because I FEEL like it.. not because I HAVE to.

Anyway.. on to clarify a few things...

This is set DURING 'Harry's' 6th year... but before.. Snape betrays Dumbledore... like the night before.. the damn headmaster does something that erases all of the charms and shit that was covering 'Harry's' true self.

* * *

**Chapter 1:

* * *

**

It was annoying to see the proof of so many lies built up, but none of them being clarified.

Our dear Harry Potter, the supposed Golden Boy, _saviour of the world_, was in reality his own enemy. How the _hell_ did that turn out! Harry was asking himself this same question as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Was it just some sort of hex? Or was it really him? He looked exactly like Tom had, when he saw him in Dumbledore's pensive.

He had long, black hair, that reached to down to his lower back, and his eyes were the crimson red colour he always saw. He was much taller, but then again, this was without the starvation and malnourishment that he had suffered at the Dursley's hands. Harry-- or should I _dare _say_ Tom Riddle_-- had higher cheekbones that he did before, making him look much more aristocratic. But, unlike the current Dark Lord, Voldemort, he didn't look like a snake, thank Merlin. Perhaps that came from being without a body for so long? Or was Tom just hiding himself under a glamour?

It was too confusing at the moment for the young man, and he stomped out of the room. There sat, right outside his small room in the medic ward, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. They immediately stopped talking and faced the other who just walked in.

"Har… err," for once, Dumbledore was at loss for words, and merely smiled, the twinkle in his eyes a little faded. "Well, I suspect that you have something you wish to ask me?"

"That's an _understatement_, Sir," he hissed. He hated to admit that he was much more snake-like than he had wished, but there was no avoiding that now. He wanted to yell out, accuse the Headmaster of everything wrong in his life, but he couldn't, not quite yet. He needed some answers first...

"I see. Well, please take a seat, Minerva, could you excuse us for a while?" Albus smiled at his colleague.

As soon as she left, the younger man sat across from the elder, and scowled. "Why did you hide this from me? Or - why did you -- Whatever you did! _Why did you do it_!" He was fuming, and he wanted answers. He was his own damn enemy! How can you explain that?

"Well, before we start anything, what would you prefer me to call you?"

He thought about this for a while. He never wanted to be famous... he never wanted to be The Boy-Who-Lived. "I would like to be called _Tom_ if you would."

The old coot looked a bit shocked, to say the least. He was truly at a loss for words for a while, but quickly recovered. "So be it - Tom, I don't expect you to forgive me for keeping all of this a secret, I had to do it. I couldn't believe that you stayed covered for so long, I thought for sure as soon as you were introduced back to magic, that you'd change back into this form."

"So, _professor_, tell me how I became separate from myself?"

"Ah, that is actually fairly easy to explain. You see, I travelled back in time, from when I first saw you, and made a duplicate of you, so that you could grow up in two different times. That's why you were such a threat to yourself, and that Voldemort wanted to kill you. But being the same person, he could not kill himself with the curse that he used. The scar was fake, essentially. A part of the disguise, if you would. So, the prophesy was made, and then you were 'born'. I made everyone believe that you were the Potters'. I made you look like James, as well. No one else knew about this - until now, except for myself."

"I guess that makes sense," Tom nodded, and then sighed. "I do hope to get some new robes, and perhaps transferred into Slytherin? I'd hate to... be looked upon _differently_. Even though no one knows who I've become, besides the teachers - and yourself."

"I shall grant the first, but let's see how you fair in Gryffindor. If you are treated any different, worse that is, than you were before, _then_ I will transfer you. I hope you understand."

Tom nodded. "What about my name? I prefer being called Tom Marvolo Riddle, compared to the **great** Harry James Potter."

"It will all be arranged by tomorrow, for now, I'd like you to go back to Gryffindor Common Room, and continue on as best as you can." Dumbledore smiled again, the twinkle in his eyes back.

Sighing, Tom stood, and stalked off to the gold and red filled common room of the bloody Gryffindors.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

SO! how did you like it? Good enough? There'll be the new developments in the next chapter.. I'm getting these out as fast as I can... so please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_by Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

AN: OMG! I love you guys SO MUCH. This chapter is sort of a bonus, even though short for you guys.. just for you.

Anyway... reviews... sure, why not? Only signed.

**Xenia Marvolo** - Thank you, and I don't _really _like the thought of Tom/Tom... I don't know.. too weird, I guess. But I like Lucius/Tom.

**LittleFlower2004** - Thank you for the review. And I also like Tom/Severus.

**Maryna and Xelena** - Since you had similar questions.. Let me answer them together. Yes, Dumbledore saw our _dear old Tom_ becoming dark, and decided that he could ultimately destroy them both, or preserve the one that was REALLY under his 'bidding'. But, as you see, he made the _same _mistake_ twice_. He did it... well, for _'the good of everyone'_ allowing a 'second chance' if you would, for Tom.

I hope that answers some questions any of you might have.

* * *

**Chapter 2:

* * *

**

Glaring at the gold and red furnishings, Tom winced at the sight of his old friends looking at him oddly. He cocked a slender eyebrow at them, and strode over.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing in OUR common room, _Slytherin_?" Ron spat.

Tom sneered at the redhead. "I'm Harry... well, I _was _Harry. I'd like you to call me Tom now though. I found out who I _really_ am. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle!" He looked back at the two Gryffindors.

Hermione looked a bit lost but tried to smile at him. "Har--"

"HARRY! That's YOU?" Ron gaped. "You look like... _I don't know_. Some dark lord out of a _history book_!"

Tom was taken aback, and looked ashen-faced. Would they force him to tell them who exactly he really was? And what was to become of his other half? So many things to ask the Headmaster about.

"Sorry if I look like a _snake_, but if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and need some rest!" The ebony-haired man replied, stalking off to his room. He couldn't wait until he, Tom cut that thought off. He didn't know what he was thinking.

"Wait a minute, Ha- _Tom_?" Hermione asked weakly.

"What is it?" Tom turned around to face her, crimson eyes gleaming. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow morning."

"All right, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She went back and sat next to Ron again, who looked very confused. Apparently, no one else had waited up for him that night.

* * *

_**!-scene change-!

* * *

**_

Tom awoke in a daze, and he couldn't focus, but he felt his power.. his _magic_, growing terribly quick. His body ached, and he groaned, shifting in his bed. He no longer had a scar that caused him pain. Although, now when his counterpart grew in power, so did he. When Voldemort felt pleasure, so did he.

This was odd, however. The dull ache was all over his body, but focused in certain points: his head and arms. His head maybe from memories of the two different lives trying to assimilate? Why would they do that now, after so long? Why not before? The pain in his arms... might be from, actually, he had no idea. He kept finding more things to ask the Headmaster.

He tried to get up, but felt something restricting him. Tom looked, but to no avail, he couldn't see any chains, nor feel any wards or charms.

_**You are a part of me...**_ came a voice.

_**What... who are you? Are you the one holding me down?**_

_**I am not. It is because we started to... merge that I had to be tied down, hence the reason you feel tied down.**_ The voice, obviously his counter-part's, paused. **_That stupid headmaster thought he could keep up separate, but he didn't realize that he released the physical boundary wards and charms as well. That's all that kept us from becoming what we should be._**

Suddenly a thought dawned on me, as well as a few other things...**_So, you knew. I'm really the last Herocruxes...

* * *

_**

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

I've done it again! _Please_ review.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3: Resortment

**_My Supposed Previous Life_**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN**: Well, shit. Now that I have 4 reviews for the last chapter, I have to type a chapter, and now that I'm at my mother's I don't have the books if I need to look something up... If I make any mistakes, you guys will tell me, yes? You bloody well correct me. I hate being wrong

_**Thank you**_ for the reviews, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Three:

* * *

**

Suddenly a thought dawned on me, as well as a few other things... **So, you knew. I'm really the last Herocruxes...**

**Yessss, I did.** Voldemort whispered, proud of his extension. **That old fool couldn't believe that I would make myself - well, my other form - the last of the Herocruxes. Of course, now that we're coming together, it won't matter if you are one or not.**

**So, if we're assimilating, which one of us will remain? I mean, I'd really hate to have that snake - like form, no insults intended.**

**Ah, that's quite all right. You see, we will be one within the body you reside in. That was the only good thing that idiot of a headmaster did well... It provided me with a perfectly younger body to house all of my power and knowledge. You agree with me, yess?**

Tom smirked. Things were going better than he had thought. One, he thought that his other self would have still wanted to kill him, but --

His train of thinking was cut off by a wave of heat spreading through his body, centring on his forehead. Memories, knowledge, power, all of it flowed into him. Also, it came with the links to his _dear_ followers.

Suddenly, with a jerk, he shot up in his bed, panting.

"Ha-- _Tom_, are you ok, you didn't have a vision of ... _You-Know-Who_, did you?" A nervous redhead asked.

The ebony haired teen nodded, and looked to the other, his crimson eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'm fine, Ron. It was just a nightmare. I _suggest_ you return to your bed now."

The Weasely nodded, and slowly laid back into his bed, and pulled the curtains closed.

_Tomorrow was going to prove to be very interesting...

* * *

_

_**!-Scene Change-!

* * *

**_

Tom Riddle strode into the Great Hall the next morning, a smirk on his face, watching everyone look at him bewilderedly. He looked to the Headmaster at the Teacher's table, seeing all of the teachers recognize at once who he had now become. He picked his was through the house tables, up to the teacher's across from Dumbledore.

"Good morning, _ssir_." Tom winced inwardly, trying to hold back from hissing as much as his older self was used to. "Did you not promise to me that you would take me to Hogsmeade today and get me new robes? And what of the resorting?"

"Ah, yes, yes. We shall go to Hogsmeade after breakfast, and I brought the Hat with me. _However_, I need to reintroduce you to the rest of the student population." The Headmaster seemed, with no doubt, to notice that _this _Tom Riddle was now also the _Dark Lord_, Voldemort.

Tom looked over at Severus cautiously, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to him and whispered as he went past, without anyone else hearing, "Good morning, _Severuss_..." At his Potions Master's gasp, he smirked again.

_Yessss, today was going to be a very nice day..._

Tom turned to the rest of the student population, watching Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, today, I have to announce that we are to welcome Tom Riddle to Hogwarts! He was previously known as Harry Potter, and I assure you that this is _not _a trick. He has come into his inheritance the other day, and we have _discovered_ that he was never really Harry Potter..." The Headmaster trailed off, knowing that only some of the student population would understand what that meant. "Anyway, we have both decided it would be best if he were resorted!"

Sitting on the conjured stool, Tom let his eyes sweep across the Slytherin table, his eyes stopping on Draco Malfoy. He found himself thinking about Lucius...

_If only the poor boy were as beautiful as his father... It's such a shame he isn't older._

He snapped out of it when the ancient hat was placed on his head.

**Well, well. If it isn't the _great_ Lord Voldemort,** the hat whispered to his mind, a bit in awe. **To think that the heir to Slytherin would pull the Gryffindor sword from me...**

That sent a pang of guilt through Tom. Memories of being Harry Potter, and killing his own great pet basilisk, who at the time was a threat to his being. _Then again, he was a threat to himself at the time, as well.. or rather, his diary self._

**Having a bit of guilt there, Tom?** the hat asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

**Would you hurry up and put me in Slytherin?** He hissed, seething.

**Ahhh.. I'm sorry. Have a good life, Tom. I may yet be placed on your head again, you never know...**

"_SLYTHERIN_!" The Hat shouted, finally.

Tom grinned, as he pulled the hat off, and looked to Dumbledore as he stood.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

AN: _Ohhh I know_, I'm evil, leaving it _there_, but I can't go on! It's probably one of the longest chapters I've written for this story, so I think I'll leave it there.

PLEASE review! I'm begging you! I'll do anything for more reviews. - _cries- _


	5. Chapter 4: I Am Lord Voldemort

_**My Supposed Previous Life**_

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: Reflections and Thoughts

* * *

**_

If anyone could feel as insanely happy as Tom was at the moment, they would be shocked. Then again, what would you have expected from a Dark Lord? He was above the Headmaster. He regained his title. He was _himself_ again! That old coot was _nothing_ compared to killing the pathetic Potters! If only he could hear him now...

Tom wasn't at all afraid of Dumbledore, unlike many people thought. Not the slightest bit afraid of that blundering fool. If he was so afraid of the old man, then _why on earth_ would he be going _shopping for robes_ in Hogsmead with the said man?

He wasn't really shopping _with_ the man. Dumbledore just had to come along to make sure his "student" was going to be all right. Even the Headmaster knew that Tom would be fine on his own, but couldn't let the younger man just take off. Who knows what he might do, if he ran into Death Eaters...

Said younger man wasn't _planning_ on running into any of his faithful. Why would he need to when he had Severus to go to when he got back to the school? He was going to enjoy this more than ever.

The Heir of Slytherin's lips curled into a smirk as he plotted what he might do to the Potion's Master when he reached the dungeons, and came to his follower's private rooms. The numerous things he could do to the delectable, dark haired man. More than anything, he _longed_ for the man, who happened to be his current Potions Professor. Even Pot- when he had been the Boy Who Lived, he corrected himself, he had liked the dark wizard. The way he dressed... _Ah,_ those wonderful ebony robes, that had the faint patterns printed into them. The slight things he had noticed. Before, he covered all of this up with hate, disgust. He hadn't meant to... but then Severus made a comment about his 'father', _James Bloody Potter_.

Tom was awful glad that he no longer had to think of the pathetic man as he father, he realized from looking back on Voldemort's memories. _His_ memories, now. They were one and the same. He had to keep remembering that.

The two finally reached the robe shop, and Tom smiled at the Lady of the establishment charmingly. He knew that it worked wonders on anyone who was susceptible to his good looks, his piercing, unusual eyes. Those very eyes that had turned red from watching blood pour out of so many that were being killed, tortured, _mutilated_.

The memory of killing his very father washed over him, and he grinned to himself, watching the blond woman rush around, measuring him, thinking, writing things down on her worn notepad. When he was done being measured, the aforementioned woman handed him a pile of clothing.

"Could you try that on, so that I know it fits?" She asked politely, motioning to the closed rooms near-by.

Tom looked to Dumbledore, smiling lightly, seeing the absence of the usual twinkle in the old man's eyes, then made his way to the dressing rooms. Slowly, he pealed off the layers of the smaller articles of clothing that Dumbledore had lent to him, then pulling on the newer replacements. The old ones were grey, worn, and nothing special. They were the longest ones that the school had on such short notice for emergencies.

Tom remembered that he had been one of the tallest boys in his year in his seventh year. It wouldn't change, even now.

Now, however, he had memories, _power_, knowledge, and wisdom. He was back in a 16- year-old body, but if he reached, digging into the things that Voldemort had left for him, he would find that he was theoretically more than 50 years older than his body. Voldemort could have been his father.. or even his grandfather, if they hadn't been the same person. With a slight twinge, Tom felt suddenly much older at the very thought.

Once he got the first layer of clothes on, he looked into the mirror. What he saw stunned him, like it had just the day before. Having only been Harry Potter less than two days ago, looking into the reflective surface still shocked him. The man that wore the same slightly shaken look in the mirror opposite him was dressed in well- fitting robes. Obviously, the blond who had taken his measurements had gotten them perfect, but there was still something odd about them. They_ clung_ to his midsection, and his arms. High- collared, all black, button down front, cotton - silk mix. The Slytherin badge was on the normal school robes that were still folded on the chair. He continued to examine himself.

Tom couldn't believe it. He looked like..._ a Dark Lord_, even without the Dark Mark anywherenear, evil smirk on his face, nor his normal -well, it had been in his _"previous"_ life's- threatening posture. He swallowed. This wouldn't be good if someone started to think that Dumbledore's _Golden Boy_ had started to become a Dark Wizard. It was hard to place what exactly made him look such a way.

There was the long hair that cascaded down, behind his shoulders, brushing against his small of his back, wavy, partial bangs that fell against the too pale skin, that was currently pulled back into a low ponytail. And then, there was the lean build, the height, the majestic shape of his body. However, those weren't it.

The menacing red eyes. That's what it was; that's what made him look like that. _Power _lurked in those depths, and he had the knowledge of that now.

Then, from his memories of being Harry, he remembered meeting himself - his diary self, to be exact - in the Chamber of Secrets. It had been after he, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_, revealed himself as the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He still remembered the **_"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT"_** shimmering in the air that had been formed from the letters of his previous name...

_Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half- bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself We even look something alike ... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know." (**from book two, Chamber of Secrets** -- not mine.)

* * *

_

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

Thanks for the reviews in advance... I beg of you to review. It will make my day. I desperately need it, after my Dad's step-father dying a few months ago, then my Mother's father being admitted to the Emergency room a month and a half ago. I appreciate it dearly.


	6. Chapter 5: Denials

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN:** Well, finally you decide to review, and at full force, too. My god, you must be desperate! -_chuckles-_ Well, votes are officially closed. Here's what it is:

Tom/Luc and Tom/Sev were tied.

Tom/Other only had one.

There was also a Tom/Neville... but we all _know _how I handled that one. Sorry to the reader who requested that. It just wont work, now will it? Besides... if I am going to put Tom into a relationship with another, he has to be beautiful, as not to _taint_ Tom's own beauty.

I know what you must be thinking... "_The hell is he talking about!"_ That, my dear readers, is fairly simple. However, there are many people who think of Tom as the man that they cast as him for the movies. Or maybe you think of the images of Voldemort as Tom? Either way, if you really want to know my opinion in depth in this area,_ please_ email me or send me one of those private messages. My email address is in my profile.

* * *

_**Chapter 5

* * *

**_

After shrinking his bag of new clothes and leaving the shoppe for the castle, wearing the pair he liked the most, Tom strode back into the Great Hall, Dumbledore immeditally behind him. The Headmaster didn't look as well as he had been before, and looked tired and worn from just walking down to Hogsmead and back.

The man must really be starting to wear thin... Tom thought, glancing at the said man out of the corner of his eye. He then turned his full attention back to the Great Hall and watched as the last of the students filed out of the room, heading towards their class rooms.

"Tom," the olde, blue-eyed man called. When the pale youth turned to face him, he continued. "Here is your time- table. Your trunk is back up in your Slytherin comman room... I took the liberty of changing the _previous _innitials to those that you have now. I suggest that you put the items that you purchaced today into your trunk, then go up the Transfiguration room. Give this to Professor McGonagall if you would, please Tom." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned somewhat. He handed Tom the letter with his healthy hand.

The younger man took the letter, remembering what the Headmaster had told him about what happened to make his arm such a way. He shuddered, but as he walked away, he grinned widely. It worked! The curse on his olde ring had worked wonders. And Albus Dumbledore was proof of that very thing.

When Tom reached his quarters, found his trunk, opened it, and placed all the newer clothes into it, he grabbed the necessary books for his first classes, and hurried off down the corridor, the letter still in the pocket of his Slytherin- badged school robes.

He stepped into the room, with McGonagall's eyes trained on him, as he gracfully walked across the room from the door to the teacher. Tom fished the letter out with one hand, books balanced in the other and handed it to the disgruntled professor.

"Wait here while I read the letter," she said coldly. Wondering what merrited special attention, Tom shifted the books in his arms, redistributing the weight of them. She finnished the note from the Headmaster quite quickly, and glanced at him sternly over the tops of her glasses. "I see. So... _Tom_, is it?" He nodded, a bit uneasily.

_Wait! He was a Dark Lord! There was no need for him to be uneasy_. He grimaced at the thought, unable to hold himself back.

Meanwhile, the Transfiguration professor concluded. "Good, then. Go take that empty seat of that row there. I'm sure you remember your olde housemates?"

Grinning at that aspect, he nodded, then swiftly went to sit down next to the Muggleborn witch he had once been dear friends with. The only thing he felt for her now... he wasn't quite sure of it himself. Not many things were very clear about the way he felt nowadays for him. This whole experience was changing him greatly, at least in the conscienous state of his mind.

Tom glanced over at his friends... he wasn't sure if they could be called friends anymore, really. When the ebony- haired teen caught their confused looks, he turned his crimson eyes to the textbook before him.

"All right now, please take out your wands and be prepared to..." the professor went on. Then it was the students time to practice the spells that they had just been given to work on. Tom managed to cast the transforming spells very sucessfully on the first try, beginning to get bored with the day already.

Today might not be such a great day as he thought it was going to be, after all. He already knew everything that he was going to be thaught. But no one but him, and maybe some of his most loyal Death Eaters knew... that he had regained his memories and knowledge of his supposed 'previous' life.

Hermione was thoroughly surprised when Tom cast the difficult transfiguration spell, turning his peice of wire into a large, ornate mirror. Grimmacing, Tom never let his eyes peer into the reflective surface, turning the metallic side of the mirror face down on the row of desks.

He didn't _want _to see what he was becoming. The young man almost started to miss his true youth that he never really experienced. Now, at 16 years of age, he felt over four times that olde. Wondering why his great ancestor, Slytherin ever let this happen to him. Would he ever be able to be young, but happy?

_Apparently that answer was a no..._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

AN: I know it was kinda short, but I'm falling asleep at the keys here. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

I'm still the in transgressional stage between major events, and am wondering if I should do some flash back sequences to what Dumbledore messed up on durning that night when the Death Eaters were to attack. That night that Dumbledore was also supposed to be killed. If you want the flashbacks of that and the more subtle changes that 'Harry' had undergone before the official full change that took place due to Dumbledore's... _blunder_, I guess you could call it.


	7. Chapter 6: Flashing Back to Prior

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN:** Well, I got two reviews... and it's been five days now. I think I'm due for an update. I hope you guys aren't going to get too spoiled if I do this, instead of waiting. Usually I'm a review Nazi for this fic... but I want to write this chapter now! Better review from now on. The next chapter after this won't be up until the weekend, if you DO decide to review and the such. I have a FIVE paragraph essay for English that's due Friday. That's what I'll be writing Thursday night.

* * *

_**Another note:**_ I'm not going to have the slash pairing as the main focus of the fic. I'm trying to concentrate on more of the actual characters. Mainly Tom and what happens to him and the situations that he's going through. I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I chose Lucius, but I can do more damage that way. There will be some elements of Tom/Severus, if that makes you feel any better. 

Now, half the reviews that I received said to go ahead with the flashbacks. So, flashbacks it is. Now, finally for some real story!

* * *

**BEWARE THE SPOILERS!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6:

* * *

**_

There was something odd about Tom. He couldn't place what it was. He knew that there was something lying deep down inside of him. He didn't _want_ to see himself, he didn't _want_ to hear his own voice, he didn't _want_ the thoughts that he was thinking... it was too much, perhaps. It wasn't often that someone just turned into their own worst enemy!

Tom rubbed his eyes, glancing up at the professor. It was Severus; the man who had sworn to protect Draco. They had been waiting for the Headmaster to leave the bloody school so that Draco, assisted by Severus and the other Death Eaters, could _finally_ bring about the downfall of the school.

It was a brilliant plan, but now there was a problem. Since _'Harry'_ was no longer a target, what could that mean? Surely, the Boy-Who-Lived could no longer be the _very_ person that was the Dark Lord himself? There was that _other_, however.

What was that boy's name? _Ah, yes_. Neville Longbottom.

This would prove to be interesting. Should he kill the boy himself? No, that wouldn't be smart of him. It might turn out like it had before, the very curse turn back on the castor, due to the _damn prophecy_.

So he wasn't going to be able to witness the death of the boy himself. Oh, well. He knew what it would look like anyway. But, who would kill him, then?

Maybe Severus? No, that would endanger himself as a supposed_ 'Spy'_ _for the Light_. That wouldn't work.

What about making it look like an accident? Longbottom sure messed up quite a number of times in Potions.

He could _'accidentally'_ add something that would make the potion fatal, and have it explode. That would be a very effective way. He would have to get in touch with Severus on what exactly to do, though.

_Issue number two_: Tom was now attending the _very_ bloody school that he had planned on destroying...

Maybe he could empower others so that they could take over... _Oh, yes_. If he got rid of the meddling old coot and his trusted Deputy Headmistress, it would be perfect. Severus Snape, the Dark Lord's Potion's Master would take over, due to trust and what not.

When the man was put into the position, he could have Lucius, one of his top men of his followers, teach _Defence Against the Dark Arts_. What a _wonderful _thing that would be.

Then, there was the fact that Tom _himself_ had _cursed_ the position. _Damn, how was he going to get around that?_

He knew that Severus would last until the end of this year, and then Lucius would last until the end of his Seventh year... But that would leave _Tom_ to _teach_!

He sighed, and rubbed his forehead and eyes wearily. He was finally going to have the teaching position he wanted! On the other hand, he was going to teach! It wasn't such a bad idea... he would take some pleasure from watching the students squirm in fear of the resident Dark Lord.

Sure, he didn't look as terrifying as he had before, but he was still the _Greatest Dark Wizard Alive!_

The ebony haired teen chuckled to himself, watching out of the corner of his eye as Draco was chopping up the ingredients. Their eyes met, and the blond started to speak.

"Tom, put in the..." Meaningless and trivial things to the dark wizard. He remembered making this very potion _50 years_ -- Merlin, he felt old -- before, and getting it perfect, much to the _delight_ of the professor of his day. He mechanically put in the odds and ends, stirring at the appropriate times, letting it simmer, cool, the such.

When Potions was over, Tom followed Draco to the Slytherin table.

The rest of the day was done by memory, by reflex. Like he had done it for almost 13 years. Which, in a way, _was_ true. This time, however, he was in a body much younger than the people who had once been his classmates, like Minerva.

Jerked out of _Voldemort's_ memories, Tom thought back to before Dumbledore had cast the curse, turning him into what he was today. What messed up his whole life...

* * *

**!- Flashback -!

* * *

**

It seemed that every time that Harry went to Dumbledore to see what Tom Riddle had been like all those years ago, he changed in the _slightest_ bit.

Hermione had caught on from the very beginning. Ron was still oblivious, thankfully. Harry, however, noticed it before even the _'Brains' _of their group did...

The visions had started to feel less painful, his scar only started to ache dully. This was not due to _Occulmency_ or anything of the sort.

Harry, when watching from a vantage point outside of Voldemort, the Death Eater meetings was starting to smirk and enjoy himself as he watched Voldemort torture his followers as they failed so pathetically. He didn't want to tell the Headmaster about this development. It might lead to more _hounding_, more _meetings_ with the annoying man.

_**If only** Dumbledore hadn't been trying to hire a Divination teacher at the time... **If only** Dumbledore hadn't chosen to seen Trelawney...** If only**... then his life would have been **drastically** different...

* * *

_

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

**AN**: I'm leaving it there... this has _drained_ me... I can't go much farther than this length of a chapter at a time.

Sorry about that.

I have a challenge that goes along with this fic of mine, for more details, visit my AUTHOR PROFILE.

Also, email me if you want the sketches that I've drawn of the Harry Potter characters, which is what I think they look like. For my email address, PLEASE, again, visit my PROFILE. It's there, in plainly clear BLUE writting. If you email me, and request it, I might draw something JUST FOR YOU. -_gasp_-

Also, read said profile, you might find some interesting hints on the future chapters in the updates and such. Just a friendly hint to you all.


	8. Chapter 7: Continuing and Meditation

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN**: I have a challenge that goes along with this fic of mine, for more details, visit my AUTHOR PROFILE.

Also, email me if you want the sketches that I've drawn of the Harry Potter characters, which is what I think they look like. For my email address, PLEASE, again, visit my PROFILE. It's there, in plainly clear BLUE writing. If you email me, and request it, I might draw something JUST FOR YOU. -_gasp_-

Also, read said profile, you might find some interesting hints on the future chapters in the updates and such. Just a friendly hint to you all.

Ah, yes. To address the concern about how much of his soul Tom has, that shall be addressed within the chapter. I'll tell you now that he does not have his whole soul at the moment. The details, you'll have to wait for.

On with the fic!

* * *

_**Chapter 7:

* * *

**_

**(Still in the flashback)

* * *

**

For a while Tom, as Harry, had problems with certain things. Not calling his best friend, Hermione, a mudblood for one. What was wrong with him? His looks started to change as well. His hair finally grew in the slightest, his vision seemed to sharpen just a bit, and he started to get taller, even though he thought that he had stopped growing since the summer ended.

No one but him seemed to notice this minor changes.

_Did Dumbledore notice? _Maybe not. Maybe he did? He could never tell, the old manipulative man was always an enigma.

All these visions or memories of Tom Riddle, or better known as Lord Voldemort, were messing with his head, he told himself one night. It was achingly painful to see the younger Tom that was his age go through things that reminded Harry of his own situation.

_Why were they so similar? _Did Dumbledore know the answer to that as well? He desperately hoped so.

So, the next morning, Harry decided to visit the old man. He would set up an appointment so that he could talk to the man and get some answers to his questions.

He needed them even more than before. He had almost slipped and called Hermione a mudblood twice, and Draco staring at him didn't help either.

_What was wrong with him! Was he going insane?_

Muttering the password to the statue, he climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office after classes were over that day.

What he opened the door to was a surprise, _or was it_? The white haired, eccentric Headmaster Dumbledore was _waiting _for him.

"Good to see you got here early, Harry." He smiled at Harry.

_Early? _Oh, yeah, he already had an appointment made with him.

"Are we going to go to a _Horcruxes_ today, Professor?" Harry looked up to the headmaster for the answer to his question.

His eyes twinkling, Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, we're going to a cave, where I think that I've found one that I need help with. So you will be coming along with me today, my boy. We'll be leaving in a bit."

"I see." Harry adverted his gaze to the phoenix sitting on it's post, and went over to it. "How are doing, _Fawkes_?"

The phoenix crooned as the ebony-haired teen stroked it's feathers. He smiled.

"All right, it's time to go now, Harry. Here, let's give you some warmer clothes there, my boy." The Headmaster decided, flicking his wand, pointing it at Harry.

What happened was not what he expected, Harry began changing, as what seemed like a powerful glamourie started to come off slowly.

The teen panted, his chest rising and falling, his body being taxed as he began to change ever so slowly.

Panicked, the Headmaster grabbed Harry, and flooed them both to the Medic Ward.

"_Albus_! What's wrong with Potter _now_!" She demanded, not used to the old man barging in quite like that.

"Well, I accidentally removed one of the glamourie charms that were on him that I set myself. I can't believe that I did such a thing. I guess that I might be getting too old for this sort of thing." His eyes were still twinkling as he looked down at Harry, now on the white hospital bed.

He was still gasping for breath, clawing at the sheets beneath him, moaning in pain every minute or so.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and gave him a potion, lime green in colour. "Now, the effects of the potion should be kicking in quite quickly. It will get rid of the pain of the glamourie coming off, and it will also help the spell you cast to remove it. He'll be back to what he's supposed to look like in about… an hour or so. Now, shoo! He needs his rest!" She finished, _maneuvering_ the Headmaster out of her ward.

* * *

**!-End of Flashback-!

* * *

**

Tom frowned. No way would he let Dumbledore continue to destroy all his _Horcruxes_! They were so precious to him. He had spent too much time and effort for them to be just destroyed like that! He grimaced when he remembered that he destroyed one of his own _Horcruxes_. What an idiot he'd been at the time, though his life _had_ been endangered.

So, if what the Headmaster said was true, his soul must have been split in half since the start of things! No wonder his _Horcruxes_ didn't have as much power as he had hoped.

If he had half of his soul at the start, that would mean that when he put a seventh of his soul into Potter, himself, oddly enough, that meant that the body he was in right now has one-seventh from his original body plus the half that Dumbledore has split from him. Then he had the parts from the Ring and the Diary that had been destroyed, the soul only being bound to the item until it was destroyed, then it returned to his body.

That would mean that he had eleven-fourteenth's of his soul currently. If he had gone to destroy that one, the locket, there would be only two _Horcruxes_ left! Nagini, and that Hufflepuff cup that he got from that one woman… whatever her name was.

Tom was in deep shit if that was all that was left of his soul in the Horcruxes up for grabs by any other person foolish enough to try. He'd be mortal quick if he didn't think up a plan to protect the three that he had, and make three more. He needed to act quickly and to the point if he needed to stay ahead of Dumbledore!

* * *

_**To be Continued….

* * *

**_

**AN:** Tom doesn't know that the necklace/ locket was already destroyed by Sirius' brother. If anyone knows the name of the lady that I mentioned, please tell me so that I can put it in there. Or should I make it so that Tom doesn't care if he remembers her name or not? I think it's fine the way it is, but that's just me. Why I can't just go look it up myself is that I don't have the books at my mother's house, since she dislikes the Harry Potter books in general.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: The Deaths

**My Supposed Previous Life**

by Angelis-Sensei

* * *

**AN:** I know that I said that I wouldn't update for a while, but I've been working my ass off in a different way, and I feel like going back to this. It seems more.. comforting and natural to me. 

If you want picture of the characters, please email me. My email address is in my profile.

Oh yes. THE MAIN PLOT IS NOT BASED AROUND THE SLASH.

The plot is the plot, and it has NOTHING to do with the relationships that Tom has with his lovers. He does not base ANYthing on that. They are mearly toys that he likes to play with. Grin and bear it people. I don't like mushy scenes, either. It will be edited out on but if you ask kindly enough... I might THINK about type the actual.. erm.. yaoi/slash scenes. I'm not that big a fan of it anymore, frankly... especially in the Harry Potter fanfics.

The only slash I can stand in HP is downplayed and no "I love you soooo much" just.. "let's have sex". Anything other than that... is -shudders-. So I leave you to think about that.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

It was two monthes later... and everything was going smoothly now.

There he was, sitting there as he cursed Dumbledore into infinate hells, but knew inwardly that the man was already there or maybe he wasn't. He couldn't believe the man! His necklace had been _destroyed_. The _gall _of the man!

But Dumbledore was gone now, and for Wormtail, Lucius and Severus, he was very grateful. They had gotten together, and planned the specifics of that catty Headmistress and the Headmaster Dumbledore's end. Today was a fabulous day! Severus was now the Headmaster of the bloody school, and he had recruited Lucius as the Defence Against the Dark Art's Teacher for the following year.

Yes, everything was going acording to plan, and the reigning Dark Lord was very happy.

He remembered as that old fool died, how he looked so pathetic. It had made his day.

* * *

**!-Flashback-!**

* * *

"Tom.. Tom, please," the Headmaster mumbled. "Please, _Tom_ turn away from the Dark Arts.. you've been given a second chance. Use it wisely. Tom, do it for _him_..."

"**_Wormtail!_**" Voldemort bellowed, his red eyes gleaming at the old man, broken on the floor of his office.

"Y- yes, ma- master?" Peter Pettigrew stuttered, bowing slightly, _trembling _before his master.

"Kill him! Don't spare him, no matter what he says!" He snapped, seething with anger.

While the rat animagus was screwing up his courage to cast the Killing Curse, Dumbledore looked up once again to Tom Riddle. "_Tom_, I found the necklace.. it was already destroyed. I didn't do it. Please, Tom..."

"_A- Ava_- _Avada Kedavra!" _Wormtail finally managed, as a weak green light shot out of his wand, to Dumbledore. He broke down after it was over, crying his eyes out, sobbing into the cold, hard chamber floor. Dumbledore lay there, in all his former glory, eyes black, a pathetic look on his face. McGonagall burst in the office right after that. Tom rounded on her, sneering, knowing he was going to win.

"Wormtail!" he barked to the whimpering and snivilling creature on the ground besides him, not even looking to him. His eyes were kept on the Transfiguration professor before him. "Give your Master your wand!"

"Y- ye- yes, My Lord," he spluttered, holding up a shaking had with his wand clutched in it up to his master.

Tom snatched it out of his hand, and turned it at the cat animagus.

"Have anything to _say_, Minerva? Before I kill you that is. They'll be your last words, hopefully."

She sighed, looking older than what she really was, looking over her glasses at her former student, once known as Harry Potter. She closed her eyes, then looked back at Tom Riddle, her former tutor with tremendous sadness. "No, Tom, I have nothing to say."

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way, Minnie," he glanced over at his faithful, nodding to him. The Headmistress fell to the ground, with Tom's voice ringing in her ears, a beam of light from the ebony haired-man's borrowed wand. "I really_ am _sorry, Minnie..."

* * *

**!-End Flashback-!**

(**AN**: I thought I should have made that the end... but just for you, I made it longer.)

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, was a very happy man, grinning to himself after all the students left and it was just the professors. That is Lucius, Severus and him.

He looked to the blond fondly. "Hello there, dear Lucius. How is your _wife_?" he smirked, knowing what would ensue.

"She's _fine_. Narcissa is _quite a nuisance, _however. The other day she told me that she wished that I should have stayed in Azkaban! What..." he heard Severus' cough and he stopped. "I'm sorry your Lordship, I got carried away..." he bowed low and kissed the hem of his master's robes.

"There is no need for that now, Lucius. I command you to stand. I have some other plans for the both of you..." He ran his eyes apprasingly down the two Death Eaters before him. "Yes, yes... we'll go back to my manor to get situated. I have great plans for the summer..."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry some of this had to be depressing, but that's how it has to be. This was a tough chapter to get out. I know that I said that I wouldn't update for a while, but I've been working my ass off in a different way, and I feel like going back to this. It seems more.. comforting and natural to me.( I thought I should have made that the end... but just for you, I made it longer.) Sorry some of this had to be depressing, but that's how it has to be. This was a tough chapter to get out. 


	10. Chapter 9: Dreaming of Before Prior

**My Supposed Previous Life**

By Angelis-Sensei

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm not really complaining, but the one thing that my mother said that I would be able to go do this week, during my spring break is go see_ V for Vendetta_, and alas, I'm denied to see it after she said that she would take me. So, therefore, I'm here, typing, because I have nothing better to do. I hope you like it. I'm making it depressing to fit my mood right now. Thank my mother for that one.

I'm not really complaining, but the one thing that my mother said that I would be able to go do this week, during my spring break is go see, and alas, I'm denied to see it after she said that she would take me. So, therefore, I'm here, typing, because I have nothing better to do. I hope you like it. I'm making it depressing to fit my mood right now. Thank my mother for that one.

* * *

This Chapter: This is focusing on Tom again. His inner thoughts about what happened so long ago. Who Dumbledore mentioned before he died... Might I remind you that Tom is no longer Harry Potter in any sense of the name. He still has vague memories, but since the surfacing of his old memories, his mind is basically deleting the memories of him being Harry. But he doesn't see this himself, hence why I'm not touching on, seeing how it's from his perspective the whole time.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**

* * *

**

The plans he talked to his two faithfuls so adamently about, they weren't going quite as he planned. Although everything had worked itself out brilliantly before, it was all turning to shite.

Tom tossed and turned in his silken sheets, dreaming about things he never thought would come back to haunt him after so long. It was frightening. After his newer body had regained its glory, memories of when he was younger, before he died that first time, started to come back to him in his dreams.

**

* * *

**

**!-Dream Sequence/ Flashback-!**

**

* * *

**

"Tom, dearest Tom... I wish you would give up this 'world conquering' thing," a man, about seventeen told his lover, pouting.

Tom just chuckled at the mere thought of it. He turned to the man he was sitting by, and mussed up his hair. "You know, you're the only one that can call me 'Tom', now..."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone else calls you 'the Dark Lord' or 'He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named'. It's quite funny, really. After going to the lengths of changing your name, no one calls you by it." The younger man grinned lopsidedly up at the other. "Didn't you start going by it in school?"

"Yes, I did. We've gone through this before... "

!-Scene Shift-!

* * *

"I need you to marry someone," Voldemort muttered to his love one night.

"Why's that?" the other questioned, raising an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

"I can't have you in danger. If anyone found out that you were my lover, they'd kill you. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you..."

"Hush, Tom, hush... No one's going to find out..."

!-Scene Shift-!

* * *

"What do you mean! I have to go back to school! Why? I thought that you said I could stay here, in Riddle Manor!" the brunette demanded, eyes watery with tears behind his glasses.

"It would raise suspicions about us, and you know full well that we can't be found out. I'm afraid that Dumbledore, that meddling coot will find out, and perhaps kill you, or erase your memory of it all. I won't have that, love..." Tom looked up at the younger man. "It would be better if you just went back to school, and marry that crush of your's... I can't remember her name.."

"No! I'm not going to marry her! I'm not going to marry ..."

!-Scene Shift-!

* * *

"I knew it would come to this... I knew, but you didn't do all that I said, and now look at where we are, love. I'm sorry that I have to do this. But your son..." Voldemort began, his eyes now crimson red, shimmering in the light, looking upon his love.

"Tom, dear, I'm sorry I didn't listen! But, Tom... this child..." he was cut off by the elder man.

"What! The child isn't _your's_! He looks almost exactly like you! Except those green eyes of his that no doubt he got from that filthy Mudblood mother of his! I never expected you to actually go that far with the woman!" Tom ground out, gripping his wand. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done! I can't let that child of your's kill me!" he paused. "No, don't speak. It'll just make this harder."

There was some silence for a while, as crying could be heard from the upstairs.

Finally, Voldemort looked strait into the other man's eyes, and made a face. "I'm sorry, this just has to be done..." he sighed, then shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

**

* * *

**

**!-End Dream Sequence/Flashbacks-!**

**

* * *

**

Tom shot up, gasping for breath in the middle of the night, his hand clutching his chest, as he whispered the name of his long lost love. "_James..._"

**_

* * *

_**

**_To be Continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**AN:**_ So, now you know who the 'him' is that Dumbledore mentioned! But we all know what happens after that! Please Review! I'm begging for them!

Seems that this is a good bit of clearing up, right?


	11. Chapter 10: Different Sort of Revelation

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN:** I thought that I might not update until some people reviewed, but only ONE person reviewed! I'm dissapointed, to say the least! I do hope SOMEONE besides the handful of people that are on the fav and alert lists are reading this... if no one reviews, then I'm going to move onto something else.

REVIEW OR ELSE!

Behold! More answers! More twisting of the plot! More questions to be answered! And more tormenting of the main character!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

* * *

_"James_," Tom whispered again, his face contorting, trying to hide his surfacing emotions. It was no use, however. He broke down into desperate sobs, clutching at the sheets, crying uncontrolably into the fabric. "_Why_...? Why, Dumbledore,_ why_!" he managed to choak out.

That bloody bastard, that biased git! He did the worst to Tom. He put half of his soul into his old lover's wrapper. It was bad enough that he had to deal with killing the man! Tom really didn't want to live like this.

And the nerve of the man! To tell him to turn away from the Dark Arts because of _James_! The.. the-!

Tom couldn't bear it anymore, and collapsed into a heap of sobs, shivering and whimpering on his bed.

What the supposed 'Evil Dark Lord' could be reduced to at the mere mention of his old love. James had been young enough to be his son, but he loved him, nonetheless.

When Severus had told him the prophecy even saw the memory of her being rushed to the hospital, but then James had been pushed out of the room. Why had James shown him such a memory?

He thought back to before "Harry" had been concieved, he had some of his most trusted followers look into it. He couldn't believe that _James_ of all people would actually get that woman pregnant! He saw Lily, pregnant.

**!-Flashback-!

* * *

**

"Tom! I have something to show you! I'm such a proud man!" With that, James showed him the memory of Lily being pregnant, then being rushed to the hospital in his pensieve.

Voldemort looked at his love, worry that he had been betrayed. "James... I thought you said that..."

"I know! But I had to do something with her, or she would have been so utterly suspicious of me! You told me that you didn't want anyone to be suspicious." The brown- eyed man pouted behind his glasses.

Tom chuckled richly, momentarily forgetting about the memories his just saw. "You're too cute and immature for your own good. Maybe I should have just locked you up!"

* * *

**!-End Flashback-!**

Why did life have to be so cruel to him all the time? Tom sighed, finally calming down enough to think correctly.

Come to think of it, Severus had come to him about the time Lily had gotten pregnant with "Harry".

**!-Another Flashback-!

* * *

**

"Master... m'lord. I was wondering..." Severus paused, looking up at his Dark Master.

"What is it, dear Severus?" Tom smiled maliciously, knowing that Severus liked this attention from him.

"I was wondering," he begun again, this time a little stronger. "If I had a child with a Muggleborn, would he be of good use to you?" He looked a little ashamed of himself, to say the least.

"Which Mudblood, pray tell, are you talking about, my faithful? Hopefully she's pretty enough?" He smirked as his follower blushed in the slightest, brightly contrasting his pale, vampire- like features.

"She is, my Lord. Her name is Lily E-" He was cut off by the sound of opening of door to his hall with a great _slam!_

"My Lord! The Black house is being attacked!"

* * *

**!-End of Another Flashback-!**

Was the "Lily E." that Severus mentioned the very woman mudblood that James had been married to? His jelousy of the "Potter's child" could have been completely unfounded. Besides, the boy had looked so much like James when he saw him... or had he the boy already been replaced by himself? James never saw "Harry" being born... could it have been that "Harry" had truly died? He desperately needed to know!

But, the boy would be in his grade, and he knew that there wasn't anyone that in anyway resembeled the Potters going to the school. Maybe he was going to a different school? Drumstrang was it?

He concentrated his mind on the Dark Mark, and called out to just Severus.

When Severus came into the room, Tom looked ready to pounce.

"Severus? Did you impregnate Lily Evans?"

Severus Snape, the Potions Master known to make Hufflepuffs wet themselves in fear at the mere sight of him, was deeply shocked by his master's question. "I.. How... How did you... know, m- my lord?"

* * *

_**To be Continued...

* * *

**_

**AN: **I'll leave it there for now. It'll make you review for more, yes?

Oh, and how do you guys feel about Mpreg? -snickers- I feel evil and sadistic, torturing Tom... but what do you think? Maybe I should just do a oneshot for that?


	12. Chapter 11: Thank You, Dumbledore

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN:** I was reading from my books, and I've thought of a few things. I'm going to write a companion fiction to this, from a different Point of View. You'll see when I get there.

**_Dedicated to JoeyHater, my 40_****_th_****_ reviewer! Only a few more reviews and I'll have 50!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 11**:

* * *

_"I.. How... How did you... know, m- my lord?"_

"'How did I know?', Severus, please," Tom whispered to him, pulling him close. "The Neville boy is gone, but _Harry_ is still here, yes? Why didn't you tell me!"

"L- lord!" the Potions Master began to whimper slightly, pleading with his master. "Dumbledore told me that he had died. He told me that he replaced him with another that looked just like him! He said it was for the best, my lord... I..._I _...!"

"_Yes, Severus?_" the Dark Lord prompted.

"I cried that night. I could never forgive myself for failing so many people at once! I failed to produce you a faithful servant. I failed Lily to give her a child that was really her's. I failed myself, for not keeping the child alive long enough so that I could see him grow... be my heir... everything that would normally happen if he grew..." He sobbed into Tom's silken, black robes, as a hand carded through his hair, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to make you cry... You know I never meant that! I feel for you, dear one. I wish that your son was alive now. I really do. It would make you _smile _again, Severus." He paused as Severus clung tighter to his robes, trying to calm himself. "I remember... Yes, I remember that you used to be very happy before when Lily was alive. I'm sorry that she died, Severus. I really am. Dumbledore, that old fool, he tricked me. Wanting me to believe that Lily had the child to _'save the world'_ from me." Tom sighed, pulling the Potions Master slightly closer to him. "I know how hard it is, dear one. _I do._ I lost my own love that night as well..."

"James..?" the kneeling man uttered.

"Yes, _James_." Voldemort repeated. "He was the world to me. That's why I wanted to have him marry so that he could be safe. I let him choose the one that everyone thought he was in love with. They were good friends. Sometimes I doubted it. Those doubts got the better of me that one night... I'll never forgive myself for what I did.

"When I found out from you that a child was born to two people who trice defied me at the end of the seventh month... I didn't know what to say. At first, I believed that it was the Longbottoms. They had a child that fulfilled what you heard." He stopped here for a second, looking down to Severus, red eyes met a sorrowful black. "They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix.

"Then I only knew of one other family that was a possibility. I dreaded going there that night. I knew that it couldn't have been James'... it just couldn't have!" His red cat eyes faltered for a second, looking to his lap, then snapping back to his Potion Master. "I thought that my own soul was in fact that boy that was destined to bring about my end! How wrong I was. To be fooled by Dumbledore. A man that I once looked up to with such respect!"

There was silence ringing through the hall as Tom finished his sentence, grimacing at the memory. He suddenly looked up, running his hands through Severus' hair again, pulling back the lank, greasy hair that often fell into the professor's face. Staring at his follower directly in the eyes, Tom gave a serious face before making his resolve known.

"Severus. I don't believe that your son is dead. I will find him for you. I want to see you happy again! I can't have you moping around now that you're the Headmaster! You need this hope that your son will give you!" he uttered, pulling Severus' face close to his again. "_I will return him to you,_" he hissed softly to the other, kissing him deeply on the lips. "I won't let you become so depressed again, dear one. _I won't._"

Lord Voldemort let his Potions Master go, sinking into his throne, pressing his cheek against the cool golden metal and sighed. His sigh went through his entire being, filling him with such sudden relief, it was impossible to suppress such a feeling.

* * *

**!-The Next Day-!**

After a refreshing and undisturbed sleep, Tom awoke to a sunny morning. It was perfect. All that he could have imagined it to be. Today was a new start. Today was the day to make his move.

Giving a few meaningless orders to a few of his meaningless, more idiotic servants, the Dark Lord set in search of his dear one's son. He would make the most of this perfect day. It will become the best day of Severus' life since Lily's pregnancy, he was sure of that.

He was going to meet his "previous", he supposed. The one that he had replaced when he had been sent – no, dragged – to the future, via Dumbledore. He couldn't wait until the end of the day when he could see the face of Severus and Lily's son. Their almost seventeen year old son. Who had no knowledge of his real parents – one dead and the other unknowing that his son was alive.

While Dumbledore had supposedly "done many great deeds for the sake of the goodness of the world", Tom doubted that he really did so much "good". If things had been left in their natural order, many would live now, many would still have their lives.

He wondered what his dear one's son looked like. Would he have that shockingly red hair that Lily had? Or would he have the straight, pitch black hair of Severus'? Unless Severus had a red- headed grandfather that passed down the recessive red- hair gene, this other _Harry_, if he was still named that, had Severus' black hair.

Tom smiled to himself. He was the same physical age of this boy... almost exactly. They would be in the same year at Hogwarts. But this "Harry" would be lucky – he'd have the Headmaster as his father.

Tom's deep voice rung out in his hall as he chuckled at the irony of everything:

"Thank you! Thank you, Dumbledore for doing _this_ to everyone's life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive in such a useful body!" he laughed, twirling with his robes spinning fiercely around him, his face bright with an odd merriment. "_Thank you Dumbledore!_"

* * *

_**To be Continued...?

* * *

**_

**_AN _**I know it was kind of an odd ending, but I can imagine Tom doing that very thing. I finally broke my record with length for this chapter for the actual story itself instead of the usually long Author Notes.

Please, _please_ review! _I beg of you!_ I'm thinking of ending it there... making somewhat of a sequel to it, or maybe a companion fiction for it... from a different point of view, as I said at the first AN.

I REALLY NEED YOUR IMPUT FOR THIS MAJOR DECISION!


	13. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

**My Supposed Previous Life**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**AN: **I know, I know… "finally gotten around to write the epilogue, eh?" Yes, I finally have. The sequel will continue this. There's a possibly that there may be a companion fic to this as well.

Any one guessed as to who the real "Harry" is yet? -laughs-

* * *

**Epilogue:

* * *

**

Tom and a couple other Slytherins were sitting in the last compartment of the train that was taking them to Hogwarts, Draco wasprobably off to do his prefect duties. It was when a black haired, obsidian eyed teen, the same age as the rest of them entered that they were onslaught by something they never expected.

Shock followed as the boy introduced himself.

There was a silence for a while that rang in everyone's ears. It was one of those odd silences that no one really expected. This deafening silence that forced the young teen to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry if you didn't _hear_, but my name is Dorian Edmund Snape," he smirked up at the red eyed man in front of him. His voice made Tom shudder -- it reminded him of Severus', except that it wasn't as deep as his faithful yet.

"_I heard,_" Tom muttered loud enough so that the other could hear it perfectly. "I have no doubt that you were at Durmstrang--"

As he sat next to Tom, Dorian laughed. It was a beautiful deep, rich laugh that filled the space.

"No, no… I've been forced into the past where that blasted old man put me. It was a time before you were ever born, dear lord. I don't want to talk about it now… in front of all these people, though. Perhaps we shall talk later?"

**!-!**

And so Tom waited. He waited until after the other was sorted, welcomed to the Slytherin table, and then escorted to the common rooms in the dungeons. When Dorian slipped into Tom's room late at night, hissing at him in parseltongue, Tom jumped in shock.

"_You speak?_"

"_Yess, I do. That's one of the things that I must talk to you about, dear lord_."

The deep voice that was uttering this in their secret language sent shivers wracking through Tom's spine yet again.

"And..?"

"There are many things that you need to know about your great ancestor… Salazar Slytherin, yes? I'm here to give them to you." Dorian looked into the Slytherin heir's eyes that were showing large amounts of shock.

"You mean that you _knew_ him?"

"I didn't just know him… _I was him_." The teen looked spookily like Severus with that smirk on his face. His hair was even styled slightly like the current Headmaster's, albeit a longer version of it. "Didn't you wonder why he left Hogwarts? I can tell you…

"I was forced to leave. Because of the strength of my magical core, as it grew, there was a tugging that kept pulling me back to the place where I belonged. I had been adopted by one of the rich purebloods at the time that was well-known for his connection to the Dark Arts. I was trained in such, but he was abusive. When I graduated from my wizarding school, I ran away with my dearest friend, Godric.

"When I became powerful enough, and after I built my chamber, I was transported back here, where I saw my school a thousand years later. I found that I was in my chamber that held my darling Selina. It's a pity that she died, my heir, and I bet you feel the same, yes? I do know about you circumstances and all that you've been through. Please, don't feel like you're alone in all of this -- I'm here for you."

"I have a question for you… How old were you when you… disappeared as Salazar Slytherin?" Tom managed, gazing in awe at the other.

Chuckling, Dorian turned on his heel back to face his heir. "I was about ninety-five. But because of my magic, I was transported here into a body that was quite young, as you can see."

_He's old enough to be my father… and yet he's Severus' son… _Not knowing what else to think, the Dark Lord slumped down in his chair, unconscious, his mind still trying to catch up with what he learned.

"This isn't good.. This isn't what was supposed to happen! Damn it, he's getting too hot. Sodding time- travelling!" the Slytherin cursed, carrying Tom to his bed and getting in beside him, wrapping his arms around him, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Finished... Finite_**

* * *

As of May 11, 2006, there is a sequel, titled, This Life is Killing Me.Please read it. It leaves right off where this one ended. But I needed to break it there for a symbolence of order and such because I am one of those extreamly organized people.

Since I've gotten only 20 hits and no reviews, I have to think that some of you are a bit slow on the uptake. -rolls eyes-

So, off to the sequel, you!


	14. Extra: Preview of the Sequel

**Preview of the Sequel**

_This is the first chapter and such of the sequel. Since I've gotten two reviews,I think that you're all waiting for something that you don't see. Please go visit my profile and scroll down, and find it. It says in the summary that it's the sequel to this._

* * *

**Short Summary: **Picked up right where the other one left off. Dorian Edmund Snape or should I say Salazar Slytherin? is up to something. But why does it inolve the Dark Lord? SLASH.

* * *

**This Life is Killing Me**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: **

_Fever and Near Death _

**!-!**

There was a point at which Dorian was ready to run down to the infirmary with the poor boy. But it was at that very point that he got better. His fever was still raging, he was still gasping for breath, but he was awake now.

"_Calm now, my dear lord… calm down. Please. For me, dear lord,_" Dorian hissed slowly into Tom's ear, attempting to soothe him, running his hands through his hair and against his chest.

"Dorian… no… Salazar," Tom uttered, gazing hazily up at the other. "What's happening to me, Salazar?" He reached up to touch his great ancestor.

The elder grasped the hand and held it to his chest, caressing it gently. "It'll be fine, I'm sure of it… it's just your soul getting used to your body again. You might be aging a bit in the process - like I will do in time." His silky voice let out a purr-like chuckle. "Our old souls have to find a common ground with our young bodies. I'll have a harder time, if that helps you feel any better."

Tom panted, filling the silence with them. Screwing his eyes shut, the Dark Lord whimpered, his fever worsening. He felt like he was about to die!

"Must it hurt so?"

"I'm afraid so," Dorian grimaced, pulling a bit closer to the other. "You'll get through this, I'm sure of it."

"How sure? If I die or something like that, I'll come back and haunt you for doing this to me!" Tom managed, shifting a little, kicking off the silver and green bed covers.

The fan in the room was going at high speed, but it wasn't enough circulation to chill the room any bit at all. In fact, it might have made it worse being on. At least it wasn't too awfully stuffy, or Dorian would have taken the younger boy to the Medical Ward immediately.

"I'm sure enough to not worry about you coming back to haunt me. After all, if you 'died' you'd probably just end up as a dementor or vampire. Don't worry about it!" he waved it off like nothing.

Suddenly, Tom clutched at his own chest, and screamed out into the night.

Was this the end to his rule?

But it had only just begun. He screamed his throat dry, cracking roughly, making it known that he'd just lost the use of his throat temporarily. Yet he still screamed, albeit silently now.

This was nothing like he'd ever felt before - not even getting ripped from his own body was _this _painful!

When it became too much for him, the Dark Lord fell silent, and his mind and body began to shut down, his eyelids drooping shut, as he let out one final breath.

It was a night to remember. And Dorian Snape - or should I say Salazar Slytherin - was going to remember for the rest of his life:

The night that the Great Lord Voldemort met his fall for good. His Horcruxes had been destroyed all of them without his knowledge.

Dorian's mission was a success.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in the Sequel.**_

_

* * *

_

_**What Happens Next (In profile as of May 23,2006):**_

_What was Dorian's (or should I say, "Salazar Slytherin"?)mission? Did the Dark Lord really die or was it something else that happened? There are numerous possibilities. Remember what Dorian promised Tom Riddle: _

_"_I'm sure enough to not worry about you coming back to haunt me. After all, if you 'died' you'd probably just end up as a dementor or vampire. Don't worry about it!" he _Dorian_ waved it off like nothing.

_There are always things that can be mistaken for something more obvious. Don't heed the obvious, and look as deep as the ocean into the underlying meaning and metaphor. Always, always. Things are not as they seem to be at first. Every word has its meanings. Which is the one that you should comprehend? Is a Promise a Promise? Can you use both meanings at once, or is it too frustrating to think? _

_One must always think beyond the artifical, look past the beauty, see beyond the illusion. Things are not as they seem. Beware the twists and turns that the plot may take to reach its destination. Then again, one always travels a road that can be winding but is rewarded great results when they reach the zenith._


End file.
